Skilled Hands
by PhoenixVanGarrett
Summary: Laxus x Reader, nsfw one-shot. It all started with a friendly massage that accidentally led to more.


As you headed to the library with books piled in your arms, you heard a small groan coming from the room you just passed. Backtracking, you looked through the open doorway to see Laxus rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you okay?" You stopped and said to him.

He turned around, a little surprised to see someone standing there. "I'm fine." He said, relieved that it was just you. "Just a little sore from earlier." That's right! Natsu had challenged him once again this morning. "The kid's getting better." He chuckled.

"Still can't compare to you of course." You teased with a smirk.

Your comment caught his attention and he gave you a crooked smile. "Of course not."

You stood there bashfully for a second, proud of your witty retort, as he faced you, pleasantly surprised by your snark. "Here." You decided, putting your books down outside the door. "Let me help you."

He let out a reluctant sigh as you approach him and he figured out what you were offering.

"Sit."

He pushed the back of a chair against the table and straddled it before lifting his arms to his back and pulling his shirt over his head. You knew Laxus was a large man, but you didn't remember just how large until seeing him shirtless. Since you had been involuntarily designated by Natsu and the others as Fairy Tail's official masseuse, all you were going to do was give him a quick massage. But seeing what you were about to work with was a little intimidating. His shoulders were so broad, he was twice the width of you.

Finally lifting your hands and placing them on his back, you realized just how tiny your hands were. It made you unsure that they could even handle a subject this size. But you said you would, so you had to. His skin was warm and hard under your palms as you pressed into the muscles on his back. A soft, barely audible moan escaped him, making you blush a little. You cursed that fact that your mind was so easily swept into the gutter and thanked God that no one could see you, knowing that your cheeks had probably turned a little pink. "Don't be afraid to be rough." He said after another little pleased grunt, without even bothering to lift his head. And without a word, you attempted to oblige. You were already pressing pretty hard in your opinion, but he was thick skinned. You had to use practically your whole body to make any more impact.

The massage felt painfully good, which was exactly what he needed. You seemed to be getting all of the tight spot, sending chills randomly over him. His low moans began to escape from his control, getting a little louder with each tender muscle that encountered pressure. Your face was burning now from hearing the sounds he made and the whole room felt hot.

Laxus had forgotten how sensitive his back was until he suddenly noticed tightness of his pants. He had been so focused on the feeling of your hands rubbing against his back and your fingers digging into his muscles that he was completely unaware of the affect it had on him elsewhere. Feeling the tension slowly returning to his back, you gently pushed one hand up to the back of his neck and at the base of his head you ran your fingers through his hair. He dropped his head forward and tried desperately not to get more turned on than he was, until you wrapped your fingers around locks of his spiky hair and tugged his head back up. A wave of heat rushed through him as you let go and slid your hand back down to massage his shoulders.

You weren't so much focused on good technique to massage with anymore. You absentmindedly let your hands travel along his skin to wherever felt natural and untouched. You wanted your hands to touch every inch of his body.

Apparently on the same page, Laxus stood from his chair and repositioned to face you. A smirk grew on his lips as he put his hands on your hips to bring you closer to him. If your mind hadn't already been lost, standing between his legs and feeling his fingers linger down the back of your thighs surely did the trick. Your hands had fallen to his chest and traced the outline of his pecs, down to his sternum and back up to his shoulders. One hand slowly drifted down, over the ripples of his abdomen. Your hand stopped as your gaze continued down to the large bulge in his pants. You stared, almost searching for more details and quickly brought your attention up to him, draping a hand around his collarbone. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The question confused you. Were you sure you wanted to do what? You weren't sure what "this" was, but whatever it was, you definitely wanted it.

After seeing that decision in you eyes, he quickly glanced behind you, slowly standing and leaving little space between you. He began to walk, causing you to shuffle back to accommodate his steady strides. Smoothly, he slipped an arm around you to cup the back of your head as he pinned you to the door that he had now suddenly closed behind you, never breaking eye contact for a second. He pressed himself against you and ran his free hand up your waist. The combination of his fingers slipping onto your skin and the thick hardness that pressed against the very bottom of your stomach made you squirm as chills ran all the way up to your cheeks. You whimpered from feeling yourself begin to leak slightly with anticipation. Instinctively, you tucked your head to hide your reactions from him, but he glided his thumb along your jaw to guide you back to him. Your face wrinkled into achingly yearning expression that intoxicated him into finally pressing his open mouth onto yours. After one long breath out, all of his tension was released and on the next breath in, his kiss quickly heated up. Breaths turned into pants and his tongue slowly began to take control. You tried desperately to keep up and accidentally bit his bottom lip, making him even more enthusiastic. He suddenly lifted your legs up and put his hands under your ass, then thrust himself directly against you. You gasped at feeling his thick shaft hard against you as your fingers vibrated over his chest, struggling to grab hold of any part of him for stability. But finally giving in, you wrapped your arms around his neck, begging him with a roll of your hips to take you somewhere more permanent.

Taking your sign, he instantly lifted you off of the door and down to his knees. There he reached a hand to your back and in one swift motion he stripped your shirt and bra off, throwing it to the other side of the room. He held you tight to feel your bare breasts against his skin as you moaned into his mouth and rolled eagerly against his shaft again.

He pushed you onto your back and scrambled to undo his pants. Once undone, his engorged cock almost slapped his lower abdomen from the force and he quickly bent down to you. "Wait." You said breathlessly, with your hand on his chest. He stopped and sat back on his heels with a bewildered look. But you just wanted to admire him a little more as you sat up and knelt on your hands and knees. Guessing what would come next he took a sharp breath in.

You eyed him and licked your lips in awe. He was averagely long, but extremely thick, and veins crawled all up the length of him. Too curious for your own good, you pressed your tongue to the edge of your bottom lip and closed your mouth around him, sucking it like a popsicle and tasting his stone hard muscle under soft skin and veins. You moved slowly out and in, savoring the taste and feeling within your mouth. Jagged breaths flowed in and out of him before he quickly took himself out. "No." He panted. He knew he wouldn't last long if that continued. So he quickly pushed himself on top of you and gripped the fabric between your legs. The feel of his rough fingertips against your bare skin for just a moment was torture before he swiftly glided into you, despite his size. Even still, you grasped onto him in a panic of overwhelming and sudden tightness. With another strong thrust you yelped in pleasure. Releasing a guttural moan, he slowly began to pick up speed. You dug your nails into the back of his neck and let out quiet little squeaks to keep from screaming. You'd imagined it many times and every time was wonderful, but never as amazing as this.

He lifted himself onto one knee and held your leg against his chest, giving you a great view of his thick, toned thighs. As he continued to pump in this new position you felt him instantly going deeper and deeper. You gasped and bit your lip to restrain the mewling sounds coming from you as he now held your foot in his hand to keep it from failing around. His grip on your foot and your leg became tighter as he moved faster and faster, making you become louder and louder. You felt yourself closing tighter and tighter around him forcing him to finally let out small grunts. You watched as his mouth began to open and his eyes shut tight. Suddenly, your mewls became uncontrollably louder, turning into forceful moans and finally a few startling screams as all that tightness finally released into a quivering mess. He followed merely seconds behind you after multiple devastatingly long minutes of restraint.

He dropped onto his elbows and hovered over you, panting as he looked desperately into your eyes. Gently, you wrapped your hands around his biceps and felt a twitch under the sweat on his skin. You couldn't help but smile at seeing his little reactions. He eyed you curiously, but you could only giggle and catch your breath. With a frustrated groan towards your giggles, he rolled onto his back and sighed, turning his head and wiping a hand across his mouth to hide the small grin that crept onto his lips.


End file.
